Harry Potter's Seventh Year Slightly Twisted
by GinnyPotter101
Summary: What if Peter Pettigrew (AKA: Wormtail) and Tom Marvalo Riddle (Of course, Lord Voldemort) didn't exist? What if everyone else lived? This is my version of what would've happened if they didn't exist. It's pretty good, I think. R&R!
1. Basic Explanation

Title: Harry Potter's Seventh year. Slightly twisted. *wink*  
  
Summary: What if Peter Pettigrew (AKA: Wormtail, AKA: Scabbers) and Tom Marvalo Riddle (Of course, Lord Voldemort) didn't exist? What if everyone else lived? This is my version of what would've happened if they didn't exist. Please R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, own anything of this fabulous Harry Potter series. Thank you J.K. Rowling (the Queen of the HP Series) for creating such lovable characters - well, most of them anyways.  
  
Author's Note: I don't know how crappy this is, or how awesome it is, but please review it. Pretty please with a cherry on top? Also READ THIS: I HAVE READ OotP, BUT YOU-KNOW-WHO CANNOT DIE!!!!! I LOVE THAT CHARACTER!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S WHY THEY'RE ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!! =D And also, you know, this is a period of no Voldemort, so yeah.  
  
Anyways, on to the story.  
  
~^~ Chapter 1~^~  
  
In the Heart of London, where no Muggles lived for some reason, a beautiful house stood. It was 4 stories high, and was quite expensive. "The Potters are really rich," was always going around in circles in the Wizarding community. This is where the Potters live who were known to many Witches and Wizards. In front of the house, however, a boy around age 17 stood with a broomstick, a Firebolt to be exact. He appeared to be just in from a long trip flying since he looked very messy. Of course, you couldn't tell with his gorgeous hair. He had his father's hair, face, body, and everything except for his beautiful eyes. He had his mother's bright green eyes. Harry Potter, they called him.  
  
Harry walked in the door. His sister, Jenny Potter, a girl around age 16 was sitting on the couch looking very interested in reading "The Quibbler." Red hair with pretty sea-blue eyes was very much like her mother.  
  
"Hey Jenny. What are you doing?" Harry asked as he set his broomstick down.  
  
"I'm just waiting for Sirius to get his sorry butt over here. He told me that he'd be coming over later with Mark and Amanda and also my birthday gift, even though my birthday was last week. But then yeah - " She was interrupted by her mother, Lily Potter.  
  
"Harry? Are you home, honey?" Mrs. Potter started coming down the stairs. Beautiful red hair, piercing bright green eyes, Lily Potter was gorgeous.  
  
"Mom? I am 17 years old! Stop treating me like I am 11!" Harry shouted at his mother. But the soon said "Sorry" after the look on his mother's face.  
  
"Well, Harry, I was going to tell you and Jenny something about Ginny and Ron. But if you guys don't care, I'm fine with it." Mrs. Potter simply said, which made Jenny look at Harry with a look that suggested she would kill him.  
  
"I'm sorry mom. What about Ginny?" asked Harry. Ginny Weasley, Harry's girlfriend, who was a year younger than him, as old as Jenny and also one of her best friends, was also Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley's, sister.  
  
Mrs. Potter smiled and said, "Well, they might be coming here tomorrow and can stay for a week before you have to go to Hogwarts again. Hermione also will be coming."  
  
"Mom, where is Chris?" Jenny asked, suddenly amused. Christopher Potter, the youngest of the three Potter children, was starting his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"I'm right here, Jenny," Chris said. He descended down the stairs looking like he just woke up now. "Why were you looking for me?"  
  
"Well, Hermione is coming over, you moron!"  
  
Mrs. Potter gave Jenny a death-glare but looked at her youngest son who just turned into an interesting shade of red with deep interest.  
  
Harry snickered and said, "I think someone is in love."  
  
"Yeah, and that would be you," said his father. Everyone turned their heads immediately to the door where James Potter had just arrived. Mr. Potter looked like his oldest son and laughed.  
  
"I'm not denying it," Harry replied walking towards the stairs. He went to his room and just looked at it.  
  
It was actually two levels. In the top level, there was a four-poster bed overlooking the rest of the room. It was like a balcony. In the bottom level, there was everything about Quidditch and his favorite subject, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Also there was a couch and Muggle's "television" and a desk. All the rooms were like this except with the owner's interests in the bottom level.  
  
Harry decided to write a letter to Ginny.  
  
He got out a piece of parchment, a quill and ink and began to write.  
  
'Dear Ginny,  
  
How are you? I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Hope to start playing Quidditch with you guys again. Oh, did I tell you? I've been made Quidditch captain and also Head Boy. I'm not pleased as much as mom. And Dad looks like he's going to puke. Can't blame him, though, can you? He thought I would be after his and Sirius's footsteps by making I don't know, maybe Marauder's Juniors? But I really didn't want Head Boy. Wonder why Dumbledore picked me. And I wonder who the Head Girl is. I'll bet anything that it's Hermione. And about Quidditch, well, they're will be tryouts obviously this year since Ron and I will be the only players left. I sincerely hope you tryout. I know you're a wonderful chaser. I've got to go now. I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Love always, -Harry'  
  
He called for Hedwig, his snowy white owl, and attached the letter to her and watched her take off. Just then someone knocked on the door. It was Mrs. Potter.  
  
"Harry? I want to ask you something."  
  
"Sure, Mom. What's up?"  
  
"How serious are you about Ginny?"  
  
Harry looked at his mother confused. "What? I love her. Why are you asking me?"  
  
"Because she'll be entering her sixth year and you're entering your seventh year. What are you going to do when you graduate from Hogwarts?"  
  
"Mom, what will come will come. I think I'll have a talk with Ginny later about it. I'm really happy that you are concerned about this situation," Harry said.  
  
"You know that I love Ginny. She's such a darling sweetheart. Can't believe why she fell for you, though." Mrs. Potter started laughing while Harry looked shocked. Suddenly a big bang came from downstairs.  
  
"I think Sirius is here, Mom."  
  
"Yeah, I think so, too."  
  
~^~  
  
Well, so how was it? Good, Bad? Well, tell me by reviewing. And remember, if I don't get more than 5 reviews, I won't bother updating it. 


	2. Ginny arrives

Thank you, my faithful reviewers:  
  
Liz - Lizzie, I love you, too! =)  
  
Ashley - Thanks =)  
  
HonestClown - aka: My Favorite Cousin and Boss =D  
  
Voldie on Varsity Track - Sure, I'll read your story =)  
  
A/N: Should this stay as PG or should I change it to PG-13?  
  
Story time.Hope you like this one as well -_~ (It's supposed to be winking)  
  
~^~  
  
Ginny Weasley looked at Hedwig who had just arrived with Harry's letter. How could she possibly to tell Harry that she was not at all interested in trying out for the Quidditch team? "Oh well, I have 24 hours to figure out something," Ginny thought to herself.  
  
She got out of bed and found another owl sitting on her window. She recognized it. It looked like one of those Hogwarts' owls. She opened the letter and found Professor McGonagall's handwriting.  
  
"Dear Ms. Weasley, Hope you do well. Well, we (The Heads of the Houses and your Headmaster) have considered in making a cheerleading squad this year for students 6th year and above. As there will be limited space, we have decided only 10 people for each team. 10 for Gryffindor, 10 for Ravenclaw, 10 for Hufflepuff and 10 for Slytherin. For Gryffindor, I have decided to make you the Captain and the Co-Captain would be Jennifer Potter as you two are the only ones with experience before Hogwarts. You two will have to decide the other 8 people for Gryffindor. Hogwarts will provide the outfits but you and Ms. Potter must decide on how it looks. Please tell me on September 1st after the sorting. Take care now.  
  
From, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress"  
  
Ginny looked at the letter with awe. How had Dumbledore and McGonagall known about her cheerleading experience from before Hogwarts? She went to close her room door and looked at the door-mirror behind it. Surely she couldn't have been chosen to be the Captain. Long red hair with freckles everywhere on her face, flat stomach that showed her tiny hip and medium lanky legs. She was not surprised that Jenny was chosen. Ginny decided to take a shower all the same and try not worrying too much about her cheerleading career.  
  
She decided to wear a neon-green halter-top shirt with tiny denim skirt. She took a long shower. An hour, someone would presume. She went downstairs and found her mom. She decided to tell her mom the good news.  
  
"Mom, I have been made Captain of the cheerleading team," Ginny said. She wanted it to be casual since her parents weren't too keen on spending a lot of money.  
  
"Oh, sweetie, that's great! But as our budget goes right now, I'm afraid we cannot afford it."  
  
"But Mummy, Hogwarts will provide the outfits. Jenny and I have to pick out the outfits that's all. Please, Mum? Can I please be the Captain of the Cheerleading team?" Ginny asked. She hoped Mrs. Weasley would let her.  
  
"Of course, honey. You'll be great. But promise me that you will not let Cheerleading or Harry get in the way of your studies," Molly Weasley asked her youngest daughter.  
  
"Mums, of course! And about Harry, we have been going out for two years!" Ginny exclaimed as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay, Ginny dear, get your things ready, you'll have to go to the Potter's house in about one hour."  
  
Ginny yelled, "WHAT?! I thought we're going there tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, I forgot to mention it to you, dear. Change of plans. Can't mention anything yet. And the Potter's have been great in accepting. Now Ron has gone over to Hermione's house, so he'll be there later. Oh, and Ginny dear, please wear something else," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Mom, are you crazy? It's like bloody hot out there!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Fine, wear whatever you want to wear. But you are going over to the Potter's house. You know, they could be your future in-laws."  
  
"Mom!" Ginny blushed.  
  
"Well, it could be true."  
  
"Mom, enough!" roared Ginny as she went upstairs to pack her trunk. Two weeks worth of clothing plus her Hogwarts clothes. "Hmm.what should I pack?" Ginny thought to herself.  
  
Since it was most likely going to very hot as usual, she decided to pack Muggle clothes. She packed almost similar clothes. 12 Very short skirts, skorts and shorts that showed off her nice leg. 5 different halter tops - one light lavender, light blue, black, white, and yellow. 5 spaghetti straps - black, beige, light green, orange, and white. 2 regular shirts - red and white. She packed her other Hogwarts stuff, including homework and yearbooks.  
  
After she was finished packing, she went back downstairs to Floo over to Harry's house.  
  
"Oh, you're done packing. Okay, I'm going to come with you for a couple of minutes and talk to the Potter's. Now behave yourself, Ginny."  
  
"Mom! Oh my God! Come on, it's not like I'm meeting the Potter's for the first time." Ginny said.  
  
"Okay, let's go. Now clearly say 'Potter's!'"  
  
"Okay." Ginny stepped in the fireplace with her trunk and clearly said "Potter's!" Her head began to spin faster and faster and finally stopped. She stepped out of the Potter's fireplace and heard her mom right behind her.  
  
"Ginny! Molly! How nice to see you!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed. She came and hugged each of them.  
  
"Harry's in his room, Ginny," Mr. Potter said by the look on her face. "Do I get a hug from my favorite non-relative?"  
  
"Mr. Potter! Of course!" Ginny said hugging him quickly.  
  
"What about me, Ginny?" Sirius Black asked from the doorway.  
  
"Sirius! How are you? I haven't seen you since Christmas!" Ginny said as Sirius was hugging him. His kids, Mark and Amanda where on the floor playing with Chris. "Where's Jessica? You didn't bring the 'infamous' Mrs. Black?"  
  
"I would've but she had too much work to do at the Ministry," Sirius replied.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, I'm going to go on upstairs to say 'Hello' to Harry," Ginny said even though she could see Sirius trying to hold his laughter.  
  
Ginny said a quick hello to Chris, Mark, and Amanda and went upstairs to Harry's bedroom.  
  
She knocked on it.  
  
"Come in," Harry said. Ginny went in and gasped. By his bed, stood Harry Potter with only his shorts on. No T-shirt. Blushing, she quickly turned around. "Ginny! Oh my God! I thought you were coming tomorrow. I thought it was Jenny or someone else. I did not expect you!"  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was putting his shirt on. He went downstairs and hugged Ginny.  
  
"I love you, too," Ginny said and gave a quick kiss to Harry.  
  
"Hi. Ginny! You look beautiful." Harry said, almost turning into a light shade of red.  
  
Ginny also blushed and managed a "thanks" before he started talking again.  
  
"Well what do you think? Are you going to try out for Quidditch?" asked Harry excitedly as he led her to his couch.  
  
Ginny didn't know what to do. She couldn't crush his wicked heart. But she knew that he would always want her to do what she wants to do. "Well, Harry, I am not going to try out for Quidditch because well, I've been made the captain of the Cheerleading squad!" She exclaimed looking at the pained expression on her boyfriend's face who tried to hide it.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Yeah, McGonagall owled me and your sister because she's the Co-Captain."  
  
"IF SHE THINKS FOR ONE MINUTE THAT I AM GOING TO LET MY SISTER OR GIRLFRIEND RUNNING AROUND IN THOSE 'EXCUSES' FOR SKIRTS, SHE BETTER THINK AGAIN."  
  
"Now, Harry, I might be your girlfriend, but you cannot decide what to do for me. Or Jenny for that matter. She's your sister. We're both 16 for goodness sake, we can handle it."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry for overreacting. I think you not trying out for Quidditch is a good thing in a way. I don't have to worry about you getting hit with a bludger all the time."  
  
They laughed at his comment until Harry grabbed Ginny and started kissing her.  
  
"Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that? Since the end of term! God, I love you Ginny!"  
  
"I love you, too, Harry."  
  
"Ahem." They broke apart in an instant and looked at the door to see Jenny standing there and strolling towards them. "Promise me that I won't have to see that everyday for the next two weeks."  
  
"Jenny! Oh my God, I missed you." Ginny said hugging one of her best friends. "Much more than Harry, I might add."  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!" exclaimed Harry as he went nearer and nearer to Ginny. "You'll pay for that, Weasley!" He picked her up and started tickling her.  
  
"Harry, stop!!! Don't!!! Please!!!" Ginny yelled laughing. "I love you and I missed you much more than Jenny." She shot Jenny a please help me out here look and Jenny came to the rescue by tickling her brother soon joined by Ginny.  
  
"Okay, you won, now stop," Harry commanded. "So what are you two fantastic ladies up to today?"  
  
"Why?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Because, I thought that if you didn't have plans, I could resume to snogging my girlfriend, that's why."  
  
"Fine, whatever. Ginny, we need to talk about the outfits. I'll give you two exactly half an hour. Then out, Weasley. We have serious business to do."  
  
"Did someone say 'Sirius'?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Come on, Sirius, let's go talk to Mom and Dad. I need some ideas." Jenny said as she shot Harry and Ginny a look that said sick bastards and Harry made sure to close the door this time.  
  
~^~  
  
Horrifying? Not bad? Alright? Good? Great? Super? Fantastic? Tell me by reviewing. I hope you guys liked it. And I hope having Ginny and Jenny as cheerleaders were pretty good. Review! =D 


	3. Ron at Hermione's

Authors' Note: Thank you reviewers!  
  
Story time...  
  
~^~  
  
Hermione Granger sat on her living room couch looking at her boyfriend, Ron Weasley. He was examining what he called a "fellytone" which Muggles normally call "telephone." He had decided to come over in the morning without Ginny so that Hermione and him could be at her house alone all day. But he had been examining all Muggle electric things.  
  
"Hermione, what does thing do?" Ron asked looking at the TV remote.  
  
Hermione, who was trying to be patient to him all day, had just a little bit of patience left. So calmly, she said, "That's a remote for the TV, Ron. It makes it so that you don't have to get up and go to the TV every time you want to change the channel or something."  
  
"Wow, that is so cool! Muggles are bloody brilliant! Wow, look, it has backalies in it!" Ron exclaimed pointing to the battery spot in the back.  
  
"Ron, it's batteries. Not backalies."  
  
"Batteries, okay I've got to remember that."  
  
"Hermione, could we call someone using the fellytone?"  
  
"Ron, it's telephone. And who do you know that would have one?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Show me how it works."  
  
"Okay, pick up the receiver. No, no, not that. Yeah, that one. And then you press the numbers and the other side starts ringing. Then someone picks up the phone and you talk to them."  
  
"Wow, that's bloody brilliant. I think I should ask Mum or Dad to get a fellytone for Christmas. Oops, I mean, Telephone. Did I get that right?"  
  
"Yeah, just right."  
  
Afterwards, he started playing with things in the kitchen until Hermione's patience ran out.  
  
"Ron! Are you going to play with all of them until you go home?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, Hermione." Ron said, coming towards her and sitting right next to her. "It really fascinates me."  
  
"Yeah, I can see that." Hermione said rolling her eyes. Suddenly she got an idea. "Ron! Do you want to go to Harry's house? His house is after all, just 2 blocks down from here. And if I'm not mistaken, I think Sirius and his gang are over there today."  
  
Ron seemed to consider this for a moment and said, "Okay, sure. Are we going to walk over there?"  
  
"Yeah, it will be better. It's only two blocks down." Hermione said grabbing a piece of paper. "I'm just going to leave a note for Mum and Dad saying that we're going over there. We're supposed to go tomorrow but I don't think the Potter's will mind. Let's grab our trunks."  
  
Hermione scribbled a note and left it on the refrigerator. Then, they took their trunks and started walking towards the Potter's house. They walked in silence for about two minutes until Ron broke the awkward pause.  
  
"So do you think that you'll try out for Quidditch?" asked Ron.  
  
Hermione looked at him and said, "Quidditch? Me? Very funny, Ron."  
  
"No, I'm serious."  
  
"Well, I won't. I just prefer to watch you and Harry play. And Ginny, assuming that she'll try out this year, of course."  
  
By this time, they reached halfway.  
  
"Why? You don't think she will?"  
  
"I don't know - she might. Because she told me last year that she was okay with trying out for Quidditch, but she wasn't really interested in it."  
  
"What are you talking about? She's a Weasley. And Weasley's always will be into Quidditch no matter what."  
  
"Oh, Ron, don't talk rubbish. What about Percy? He thinks the best sport in the world is Football or Soccer, as they call it in America. You know, I never got that. In American Football, you rarely kick at all. But in Soccer, you do."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione with simple confusion. They stopped talking again until they reached Harry's house.  
  
Hermione knocked on the door and Jenny opened the door.  
  
"Hermione! Ron!" Jenny yelled as she hugged them both. "Come in."  
  
"Hey Jenny!" said Hermione. "I haven't seen you since what? Last Saturday when we went shopping?"  
  
"Yeah. Sirius is here and so are Mark and Amanda." Jenny said. Then she lowered her voice so that only Hermione could hear her. "So is Ginny, but she's upstairs in Harry's room."  
  
"So, should we put away your stuff?" asked Jenny.  
  
But, Ron answered this time. "Yeah, let's go." He did not have seemed to hear what Jenny said about Ginny. They went upstairs and at the second floor, there was Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Hermione and Ron exchanged quick "hellos" to them and also said "hello" to Mark and Amanda, who were nearby playing with rubber Quidditch balls.  
  
Then they went up to the fourth floor where the guest bedroom were and found out that one bedroom was already taken by Ginny's belongings. Jenny whispered again, so that only Hermione could hear, "Ginny was so excited in seeing Harry that she left her trunk downstairs. Then Mum made Sirius bring it up here."  
  
Then they went to the other room and Hermione claimed it. Then they went to the final room and of course, Ron had no other choice.  
  
Ron asked after putting his stuff away, "Where's Harry?"  
  
"He's in his room snogging Ginny." Jenny said promptly.  
  
"What?! Ginny's here?"  
  
"Yeah, she came about half an hour ago. Which reminds me, I should go and disturb them now. Anyone want to come?" Jenny asked with an evil grin on her face.  
  
~^~  
  
Sorry for ending this chapter too quickly. But I could really think of anything else. But I hope you like the next chapter! =D 


	4. Just Another Day

Author's Note: Thank you, Reviewers! =D And I'm sorry for making the last chapter so short! Couldn't really think of anything. I hope you found that "backalies" joke was funny. I thought it was.  
  
~^~  
  
"I now call this meeting to order!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
Jenny rolled her eyes and said, "Do me a favor, Ginny. Don't ever do that again!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Jenny. But Hermione, who's the captain? Me or Jenny?" asked Ginny.  
  
Hermione said, "You of course. Which gives you the authority to call the meetings to order."  
  
"Thank you. Thank you." Ginny said.  
  
It was 10 days after Ginny and Hermione had come over. They never actually got a chance to talk about cheerleading until that time. They were all gathered in Jenny's room looking through cheerleading magazines.  
  
"So, any ideas on how the outfits should look?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking - how about like a Twister style?" Ginny asked.  
  
Jenny replied, "Yeah, that's what I thought too. So, the colors? Obviously Red and Gold."  
  
"How about the shirt or sweater be Red and in the middle it could say 'G' in Gold. And the skirt could be Red on the outsides and Gold in the insides." Ginny suggested.  
  
Jenny replied, "Oh, that's good."  
  
"What about socks and shoes?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, the socks could be Gold and the shoes could be White."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds cool."  
  
"Now, how long will the skirts be?" asked Hermione suspiciously.  
  
"About 6 inches above our knees." Jenny replied immediately.  
  
"6 inches? Do you think the teachers will approve?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hermione, dear, they asked us to pick the outfits, so I don't think they would care if it's 6 inches." Jenny replied.  
  
"Okay, then," Hermione said sounding unsure.  
  
"Jenny, how are we going to make it clear that there will be tryouts?" Ginny asked.  
  
"We could always tell people and have a sign in the Gryffindor Common Room."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Jenny how are things going with Neville?" asked Hermione. (A/N: That's right! Neville LONGBOTTOM is a cool person in this story.) "Do you still like him?"  
  
"Yeah. If he would only notice me."  
  
"Jenny, don't be ridiculous. Of course he notices you. In fact, I think he might fancy you." Hermione said.  
  
"Huh? How do you know?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Because, one - I am his classmate. Two - he talks about you all the time. Three - Who wouldn't?"  
  
"Awwwww, Hermione, thanks."  
  
"No, I'm serious, though."  
  
"Okay, then. Well, where are you guys going to go for your Graduation from Hogwarts this year?" Jenny asked. (A/N: I have decided that when students are in their 7th year at Hogwarts, they will go on a vacation somewhere.)  
  
"I'm not sure. Probably the U.S. I've always been fascinated to go there, but we never got a chance to."  
  
"I'm sure you'll love it." Ginny said. "Wish I was in 7th year now, so that I could go with you guys. Oh well. Guess I'll go next year."  
  
Hermione squealed. Ginny and I stared at her. But she simply said, "Oh, you'll find out at the start of term."  
  
"Come on, Hermione! Why did you squeal?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Because I know something you don't know."  
  
"What is it? Can I know?"  
  
"You will, on September 1st after the sorting when Dumbledore announces that the selected students who are picked by teachers will be able to invite guests. You know what sucks? Not all the seventh years will be going. Only 20 students are going."  
  
Jenny and Ginny started at Hermione wide-eyed. Ginny was the first to recover. "WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Oops. You are not pressuring me to tell more. I know because I've been made Head Girl."  
  
"So, that means Harry knows? Because he's Head Boy." Jenny asked.  
  
"Yeah, he does. But I'm the only one stupid enough to blabber it. I made HIM promise not to tell anyone, yet I told you guys."  
  
"Oh well. When will you know if you're one of the 20 students?"  
  
"I suppose Dumbledore will tell us."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. There will probably be five students from each house. I hope that from Gryffindor it's Me, Ron, Harry, Neville and Parvati or Lavender." Hermione said looking at her watch. "It's 11:30. Do you want to go and help Mrs. Potter?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'm sure Mum can use all the help she gets." Jenny said as they were getting out of her bedroom. "I mean, it's one thing that she makes lunch for us. But it's another to make lunch for Dad and Sirius. Damn, they eat like pigs. Seriously, each meal, they act like they've never seen food before in their whole entire life. It disgusts me. And Chris is starting to become more and more like Dad."  
  
They finally reached the kitchen and Mrs. Potter sat there looking through some recipe books.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Potter, would you like us to help with anything?" asked Ginny who was wearing a black spaghetti strap and a gray skirt.  
  
"No, thank you, dears. Why don't you run along outside now? Harry's and Ron's friend have come over. You know him."  
  
"Okay, Mum."  
  
The three of them went outside to see who came. They walked until Jenny looked and saw him standing there. She couldn't believe that he was here. They walked up to them.  
  
"Neville?" Jenny managed before Neville pulled her in a tight hug.  
  
"Jenny! How are you? I've missed you so much." Behind Neville, she could see Ron and Harry making smooch-y faces at her. She rolled her eyes.  
  
After about half an hour of catching up, Mrs. Potter had yelled "LUNCH!" and everyone went in.  
  
~^~  
  
Another end. I hope this was okay. I really don't know much about cheerleading, so yeah. And if any of my readers are British, did you guys find it interesting? 


	5. A new Relationship

Author's Note: Wow, thanks reviewers. I love you. I wish I could give you all cookies.  
  
Amour Ironique: Yeah, the cheerleading thing will probably never happen, but oh well. For the sake of my story, it is. And thanks for your review!  
  
And thank you, other reviewers! =D I don't think you realize that when someone reviews, it boosts up my self-esteem. Thanks!  
  
~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~  
  
P.S. I'm bored, so I'm going to have P.O.V's now.  
  
~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~  
  
^_^ Neville's P.O.V. ^_^  
  
I looked at her. She was gorgeous eating her turkey sandwich. I occasionally catch her looking at me. But looks away blushing when I see her. She looked at me now. She smiled and I smiled back. I turned away blushing wondering whether she knew that I was thinking about her. How can I live without her? Harry will kill me if I touch his sister. I started eating my sandwich again. I took a sip of my pumpkin juice when it happened. There was a silent "pop". Ginny, Hermione and Jenny looked disgusted. Harry, Ron and I started laughing. The girls' plate now looked like vomit was all on there.  
  
"Not funny, Harry James Potter, Ronald Arthur Weasley and Neville Frank Longbottom! I demand to know exactly what you guys did." Mrs. Potter yelled. I've never seen her this way before. But it looked like she was trying to hold her own laughter.  
  
Harry replied, "Well, Mum, see it was quite simple. We put Vomit Wanna-be's on their food. And here" he pointed his hand at the girls' plates "are the effects." The girls looked so angry by now and walked away upstairs. "I think Dad and Sirius will be so proud of me. Do you think they will?"  
  
"Yeah, they will. But I certainly am not. Now go talk to Ginny, Hermione and Jenny. I don't think they're very happy either. Apologize to them."  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Potter," I said, looking away. I'm not sure how Harry and Ron made me go along with their trick, but I just wanted to do it.  
  
We were by the stairs when Ron said, "I'll go talk to Hermione. Harry go talk to Ginny and Neville go talk to Jenny."  
  
I nodded and went towards Jenny's bedroom. I knocked on her door. No answer. I knocked on it again. No answer. I knocked on it again and this time, I said, "Jenny? It's Neville."  
  
She opened the door and let me in. "What?" she asked.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for putting that stupid thing in your plate. Ron and Harry made me. Please don't be angry with me. I don't know why I went along with them. Please Jenny," I begged. I hate seeing her mad at anyone.  
  
Jenny replied, "Neville, I know it's not your fault that Harry and Ron are stupid freaks. But I am a bit surprised that you went along with it."  
  
I grinned and she smiled, too. She sat on her couch and I followed her hoping to have more time. She moved closer to me and now our knees were touching.  
  
I turned to look at her. She was looking at me, too, and I bent down to kiss her. She looked surprised at first, but she leaned in, also. She deepened the kiss and we only stopped to get air.  
  
"Neville, what are we now?"  
  
"Anything you want to be. I would like to be your boyfriend unless - "  
  
"Unless nothing. I really like you. I've been meaning to tell you for awhile now, but I just never got the chance to."  
  
"I really like you, too." She hugged me and started to kiss me when someone gasped by the door.  
  
^_^ Ginny's P.O.V. ^_^  
  
How dare those stupid idiots! Ron is just a big fool and Harry! I can't believe it. Of course, he's James Potter's son. What else did I expect? I closed my door and sat on my bed. (A/N: BTW, the guest bedrooms are smaller than Harry's, Jenny's and Chris's rooms.) The idiots. Have they ever seen me angry? Of course they have, I have known Ron since the day I was born and I've known Harry since his first visit to The Burrow. I was lost in my thoughts when someone knocked. I figured that it was Harry and didn't bother to answer him. He knocked again and said my name.  
  
I just thought if we're going to have a talk, we might as well get it over with now, so I opened my door and found Harry smiling wickedly. Ugh! That moron!  
  
"What?!" I demanded. I did not care at the moment about being nice or not.  
  
"Ginny, don't get upset. It was just a silly little prank. It was nothing."  
  
"Nothing? Harry, you made my food look like vomit. Do you think I'll ever want to eat turkey sandwich again?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"Good Job!" I said sarcastically.  
  
"Ginny, I need to talk to you about something." Harry said, but now he looked much more serious.  
  
"Sure. What?" I asked and he sat next to me.  
  
"Well, as you know, this is my final year at Hogwarts. I just wanted to know what we're going to do about us next year?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry," I hesitated. I didn't know what to say. Well, sure, I wanted to say 'I WANT TO MARRY YOU!' but you just don't tell a guy that, especially when he's only 17. "We love each other and as long as we do, which I know will be forever, nothing can kill our relationship."  
  
"You're right. Mum was all worried the other day and I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." I kissed him.  
  
"Okay, let's go. I'll get Jenny and you can apologize to your little sweet sister."  
  
"Oh, and about Jenny. Does she fancy Neville? I know that Neville fancies her."  
  
"Yeah, she does. Will you care if anything happens between them?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but I was in that position a couple of years ago, so I know how he feels."  
  
"You bet. Okay, how about you go and get Ron, Hermione and Chris and I'll go get Neville and Jenny and maybe we can play something?"  
  
"Sure, I would love too."  
  
With that he left to Hermione's room and I went to Jenny's room and opened her door. I found Neville and Jenny kissing. I gasped and they immediately broke apart.  
  
"Jenny! Neville! I am so sorry! I don't know what to say. Oh yeah, we're going to play something. Would you guys like to come?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, we were just coming down there." Neville said. But, both of them blushed and looked away from me and both of them.  
  
I understood and said, "It's okay. I won't tell anyone. You guys tell them when you're ready."  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, didn't know how to end it. So I just ended it there. Is it good? R&R!  
  
Love, Sharanya 


	6. Hogwarts Express and the Early Hours of ...

Author's Note: Thanks Reviewers, again. And my Boss for the fantastic ideas. Even though they might not show up until later. And also, when something is in : : ... : :, that means I'm telling you it. And, my Pen Name was Princess Sharanya, but I changed it to DreamOnForever.  
  
Oh, right, the story...  
  
~^~  
  
^_^ Author's P.O.V. ^_^  
  
It was 10:55. Five minutes until the Hogwarts Express left. Everyone was outside waiting for Neville to come while Mrs. Potter was giving hugs and kisses to everyone.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" Neville yelled through a compartment window. "Sorry, I thought you guys might be coming late, so I saved seats. Come in!"  
  
"Okay, bye Mum," Harry said hugging her one last time.  
  
"Bye Mum." Jenny said.  
  
"Mum, tell Dad I said bye and Sirius too. Bye" Chris said kissing his mother's cheek.  
  
"Bye Mrs. Potter, thanks for having me and Ron here." Ginny said hugging her.  
  
"My pleasure dear. It was so good having you guys here. Good luck with the cheerleading, girls."  
  
Finally, after Hermione and Mrs. Potter said their good-byes to each other, everyone went on the train and sat with Neville except for Chris, who went to find his fifth year friends.  
  
Jenny sat next to Neville. After everyone sat down and the train began to move, Jenny held Neville's hands, which made everyone gasp except for Ginny.  
  
"You guys are - ?" Harry couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
"Yes, we are," Jenny replied calmly.  
  
Hermione asked, "When did this happen?"  
  
"About four days ago." Neville replied.  
  
"Oh," was all Ron could say.  
  
Ginny replied, "Oh come on! It's not that shocking. You guys all knew that it was bound to happen."  
  
No one said anything until Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle came along an hour later.  
  
"Oh look at this. It's the Weasel, Weaselette, Mudblood, Potty, Little Potty and Longbottom," smirked Malfoy.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy. I've been made Head-Boy you know? I can dock points any time I want. So watch out," Harry said.  
  
Malfoy looked disgusted and led his stupid wanna-be's out of the way.  
  
"Exploding Snap, anyone?" asked Ginny.  
  
After 10 rounds, Hermione said, "We should change into our robes now. We're almost there. Half an hour, I would say."  
  
The boys left and the girls quickly changed. Then the boys went in an changed.  
  
:-: I feel mean, so I'm going to change the P.O.V. now. :-:  
  
^_^ Ginny's P.O.V. ^_^  
  
After we changed and just about began settling down, the Hogwarts Express began slowing down.  
  
I jumped and squealed. I really wanted to see my other friends from there, although our circle of friends only included Me, Hermione, Jenny, Harry, Ron and Neville.  
  
After the train stopped, we got our trunks and headed towards the carriages that took as to the school. Since the carriages only seats two people each, Harry and I got in one.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Isn't it going to be odd seeing Jenny and Neville together now?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm sure we'll get used to it, Mr. Quidditch Captain and Mr. Head-Boy."  
  
"Don't get me started, Ms. Cheerleading Captain."  
  
"So, you've gotten over that fact, I see."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Who do you think will turn up for the tryouts anyway?"  
  
"I don't know. But I'm sure that Lavender and Parvati will be there."  
  
"Probably. Just eight people to recruit, huh?" : : I changed it from Chapter Two. So if you guys look on it, it'll say eight people instead of eighteen. : :  
  
"Yeah, thank God."  
  
The carriage stopped and we got out accompanied by our trunks and headed for the Great Hall.  
  
We met Ron, Hermione, Jenny and Neville there waiting for us. As soon as Ron saw us, he said, "I do hope the Sorting finishes quickly. I am so starving."  
  
Hermione snorted and said, "Ron! You are so predictable."  
  
I stared at her for a second before the Sorting began. After the Sorting, Professor Dumbledore began to speak.  
  
"To our new comers, welcome to Hogwarts. To our other students, welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind all of you that magic in the corridors between classes is prohibited. It is my pleasure to announce that Hogwarts will have a Halloween Ball, a Christmas Ball and a Valentine's Day Ball."  
  
I gasped along with most of the girls. The boys looked horrified.  
  
"They will be only allowed for 5th years and above. The Head-boy and the Head-girl will be in charge of decorations. With the help of prefects. Yes, that means, the prefects of 5th and 6th years."  
  
Harry looked at me for a second and whispered, "I have to be in charge of this?"  
  
I giggled and said, "Yes, apparently. Congratulations, your mom would be so proud of you. So many responsibilities this year."  
  
"Shut up, Ginny."  
  
I giggled again and turned my attention to Dumbledore. "With that being said, I would like to also inform you that we will be having cheerleading teams this year for each house. Please see your notice boards in your common room for more information. Now time to eat."  
  
Food appeared and we all started eating when Jenny said, "Wow! We're going to have Balls, like Muggles do."  
  
"It's not very great, Jenny. You don't have to be in charge of it," said Harry. "But atleast Ginny gets to help me."  
  
Ron said, "I reckon this year will be great."  
  
When everyone finished eating, Dumbledore stood up again and said, "Please go to bed now. 5th year prefects, lead the first years to your common rooms. Goodnight."  
  
With that everyone started leaving to the common room.  
  
^_^ Harry's P.O.V. ^_^  
  
NO!!! DUMBLEDORE CANNOT DO THIS TO ME! Why me? I have to be in charge of the balls, be the Quidditch captain and be the Head-Boy! I rolled over in my bed and looked at the clock. 5:45 AM. It read.  
  
I decided to take a shower and go down to breakfast. So I took a quick shower and dressed into my school robes and went down to the common room. Ginny was there and looking at some magazine.  
  
I hugged her and said, "Why, Ms. Weasley, you're up early."  
  
"You, too Mr. Potter."  
  
"Would you like to accompany me to the Great Hall for breakfast, Ms. Weasley?"  
  
"That'd be great."  
  
"Okay. Let's go."  
  
I held out my hand and she took it and we walked down to the Great Hall. No one was there except for the professors. I looked at my watch and it read 6:15. We made our way to the Gryffindor table and sat next to each other. I grabbed a piece of toast and some eggs and started eating it.  
  
"So when are the Quidditch tryouts?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Next Friday at 5 o'clock. Do you know anyone who wants to try out? We need chasers and beaters."  
  
"I don't know anyone so far. But whoever you choose will be great." Ginny said with a big smile on her face.  
  
I replied, "Thanks, Ginny" and kissed her.  
  
"Potter! Ms. Weasley! We will not have that kind of behavior here. 10 points from Gryffindor," McGonagall said.  
  
"Professor! Term hasn't officially started yet. Don't take any points from us. Please!" I pleaded.  
  
"Potter, you are the Head Boy. I think you should walk around without Ms. Weasley glued to you." she said.  
  
I looked at Ginny with a big smile and she looked away blushing.  
  
"I'm sorry, professor. Never again will it happen," Ginny said. Then she added only loud enough for me to hear, "In front of you."  
  
I grinned and looked at McGonagall who looked furious and went to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
"You're welcome." Ginny said.  
  
"Thanks," I mumbled.  
  
"So do you have any ideas for the Halloween Ball yet, Mr. Head Boy?"  
  
"I think I'll leave that up to Hermione to make a Time-Table for the prefects to get together with us and talk over."  
  
"Yeah, good idea."  
  
"What's a good idea?" asked Jenny who had just come with Neville holding hands. It looked weird, but at the same time, I was happy for both of them.  
  
"Long story, don't ask." Said Ginny.  
  
After we were done eating our breakfasts, I said, "I'm going to go look at the Quidditch pitch to see how it is. Ginny, want to come?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
We left hands together outside the castle.  
  
~^~  
  
That's it for today, folks. I hope to update it later today or tomorrow or on Monday. Review! 


	7. I AM NOT OWNED BY ANYONE!

A/N: WHOA!!! Is it really *me* updating this story? I know, unbelievable, huh? Sorry, it took a long time updating. I'm really, really sorry. But I've been doing the other stories and homework. Honestly, how much work can you expect out of me, teachers? Anyways, thank you for the reviews.  
  
I'm also reading PoA again right now for the fun of it and I just got to the part where Harry went to Hogsmeade and hears Fudge, Hagrid, McGonagall, Madame Rosmerita and Flitwick talk about Sirius. It's so sad - blaming Sirius. Stupid idiotic Pettigrew. I hate him hate him hate him! He should die. And if you haven't read OotP, don't read this part: why would J.K. kill Snuffles? He's my favorite character besides Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. =(  
  
Anyhow, I'll stop blabbing now, so that you can continue the story that I haven't updated in like about a month, I think.  
  
^_^ Jenny's P.O.V. ^_^  
  
"Potter, here's your schedule," McGonagall said while I was trying to eat Toast.  
  
I took the schedule from her and looked at it. Oh no! Double Potions today with the Slytherins - how worse could my day get already?  
  
"Oh, and when have you and Weasley decided to keep these try-outs?" McGonagall asked.  
  
I replied, "Friday at five o'clock, Professor."  
  
"Okay, may I please know who's in the Team and the outfits and things like that by Sunday, so that I can order them?"  
  
"Umm...sure..."  
  
Without another word, she went back to handing out the schedules.  
  
I looked at Neville who was looking at his schedule like it was poison.  
  
He looked up and found me staring at him. "What?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Does it not say on your schedule?"  
  
"Say what on my schedule?"  
  
"That the balls are formal and everyone must come with a date, or they will not be allowed?"  
  
I looked down and sure enough it said 'The balls this year are formal. Must be accompanied with someone, or will not be accepted.' "Nothing is wrong with the second part, you have me and I have you. And as for the first part, what's wrong with that?"  
  
He whispered something that sounded vaguely like, "But when it's formal, the robes are like a girl's dress."  
  
"Oh, Neville! I'll make Harry help you pick a nice one, so that it doesn't look like a girl's, alright?"  
  
He nodded, but he looked like he only did that to be nice.  
  
"Do you want to go to the Ball with me?"  
  
I was shocked; of course I wanted to go to the Ball with him. "Umm...yes."  
  
"Okay, good. I knew you would go with me, but I thought I'd ask just in case."  
  
I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded.  
  
"So, how's your schedule so far?"  
  
"Horrible. Double Potions. Then Divination. History of Magic. So then it's lunch. But after that, it's better. Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Baxter finally ending the day with Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid."  
  
"That is horrible."  
  
"What about yours?"  
  
"Double Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions. After lunch, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination."  
  
"I hate Divination. She's been predicting Ginny's death since third year. I don't see her dead yet - do you?"  
  
He laughed and began drinking Pumpkin Juice, just as Harry and Ginny entered the Great Hall with a big distraction.  
  
"What do you mean 'YOU OWN ME?' You do not OWN me, Potter!" roared Ginny.  
  
"OF COURSE I OWN YOU! YOU ARE MY GIRLFRIEND, WEASLEY!"  
  
"YES, I MIGHT BE. BUT THAT GIVES YOU NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT YOU OWN ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"  
  
"NO I DO NOT, AS A MATTER OF FACT. HOW DOES THAT GIVE ME NO RIGHT?"  
  
"BECAUSE I'M A PERSON. I DO THINGS OUT OF MY OWN FREEWILL. IF YOU DO NOT GET THAT, THEN MAYBE WE BETTER SPLIT UP UNTIL YOU DO!"  
  
Split up? Does she mean that she wants to break up with Harry? No! They can't do that! They're little lovebirds. They're supposed to be together forever and ever. What's Ginny doing?  
  
Harry and Ginny finally had realized that every single eye in the Great Hall was on them. Both blushed very fast and headed out the doors again.  
  
I looked at Neville and followed Ginny out the doors.  
  
^_^ Ginny's P.O.V. ^_^  
  
OWN ME?! OWN ME?! NO ONE OWNS ME. I can't believe I told Harry that I want to split up until he got it.  
  
As soon as we went out the Great Hall, Harry sort of guided me to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"You want to break up with me?" he asked as soon as we sat down. I forced myself to look up at his eyes. They looked hurt.  
  
I could feel myself blinking away tears. "Harry, that's not what I meant."  
  
"Then what did you mean?" he asked in a cold voice. His hurt eyes suddenly flashed with rage.  
  
"Look, you can't just go around thinking you own me. As much as I love you, I cannot allow that," I said as my tears threatened to pour down my cheeks.  
  
Harry replied, "Look, Gin, that's the point. Why can't you allow that?"  
  
"BECAUSE! I am a person - I have to do things my own way. I am NOT a house- elf to be owned!"  
  
"Fine! I don't get it and you don't get what I mean, either. So as long as we're breaking up, I want to give you something that I hope you will never forget."  
  
"What is that?" I asked in a voice barely higher than a whisper. I couldn't hold my tears any longer; they were now openly flowing down my cheeks.  
  
"This." He leaned over and kissed me. A good-bye kiss like no other - sweet and blissful. "Goodbye, Ginny, I'll love you forever."  
  
I hugged him and started crying harder. Suddenly I let go and headed to my dormitory to lock myself up that I didn't notice running past Hermione.  
  
^_^ Hermione's P.O.V. ^_^  
  
I picked up my bag and started going down to the Common Room, when Ginny ran past me with tears. When I went down, I saw what made her upset. Harry was sitting in an armchair with silent tears falling down.  
  
"Harry?" He barely noticed me. I shook his shoulder and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ginny and me split up."  
  
I couldn't believe it. Surely he was joking. A-welcome-back-to-Hogwarts joke. "What?"  
  
"Yeah, it's true."  
  
"Come on, let's go and get our schedules."  
  
"I don't want to go to class. I don't want to go anywhere. Tell Dumbledore to appoint a new Head-Boy and Quidditch Captain."  
  
Oh boy, he must be feeling horrible, if he wanted to get rid of the Quidditch Captain position. "Harry, don't be ridiculous. You know this won't last long. You and Ginny are meant to be. The whole school knows that. Including Malfoy."  
  
"Then why did we split up?"  
  
"I think that's a question you need to ask yourself."  
  
"This is one of those questions that needs to get thought over many, many times before finally reaching an answer."  
  
I finally persuaded him to come to the Great Hall with me so that we could get our schedules when Jenny spotted us between corridors.  
  
"Harry! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? You DO NOT own Ginny, okay?"  
  
Huh? Did Jenny say what I think sounded like "You DO NOT own Ginny?"  
  
"Yes, I got that, Jenny, thanks. The only problem is telling Ginny that. She probably hates me now even though I love her more than anything."  
  
"You said that you own her, Potter? How *thick* are you?"  
  
"Hermione! You can't stand against me! You all have to help me get her back."  
  
"With what you said, I highly doubt she will ever trust you again, Harry," said Jenny in a sympathetic voice.  
  
"That's the key, I have to make her get to trust me. I've just realized that what I said was really stupid. I can't go around thinking I own people. That's ridiculous."  
  
Someone's a little slow on the uptake.  
  
"So, what exactly do you have in mind, Harry?" I asked.  
  
"Hermione, we have to start planning the Halloween Ball right away. Then I could do something surprising to win Ginny's heart back."  
  
I asked, "I'm fine with the Halloween Ball thing, but what exactly are you going to do to with Ginny?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out," Harry said grinning wickedly.  
  
^_^  
  
Done. Chapter 7 FINALLY done! =D Yay! Let's celebrate. Whoo-hoo!!! Yea!!!!!!! Okay, I apologize. When you start eating Halloween candy, you would tend to get hyper.  
  
What is Harry planning to do? Well, "that's for me to know and you to find out," as Harry said. =P So, basically if you want to find out, you'd have to keep reading.  
  
Ooh, I'm really craving an onion soup at the moment. Don't ask why. Only my close friends know who the real *Sharanya* is. *Grins sheepishly* Hmm...I honestly do not know what is wrong with me. I think I'll stop writing now.  
  
R E V I E W! R E V I E W! R E V I E W! R E V I E W! R E V I E W! R E V I E W! R E V I E W! R E V I E W! R E V I E W! R E V I E W! R E V I E W! R E V I E W! R E V I E W! R E V I E W! R E V I E W! R E V I E W! R E V I E W! 


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey Guys! Sorry that this is not a chapter! Well, I was updating a story (I'll keep the surprise for you. Yes, I'm evil, I know. =P) and I was wondering how you do the bold, italics and underlines in a story. Please review or email me (freewriter123@hotmail.com) ASAP. Thanks in advance! =D  
  
BTW, I found this great site () for any RON AND HERMIONE ships. It's really awesome. Try looking me up. I'm not DreamOnForever on that one though. I am MysteryWriter.  
  
So, please review or email me ASAP! Thank you!  
  
~*~ DreamOnForever ~*~ 


	9. AN

Anyone want to be my BETA reader for my new story that I'm writing? It's called "Harry Potter and this thing called 'Love'". If I do say so myself, I think it's pretty good.  
  
E-mail me (freewriter123@hotmail.com), don't review. I want to keep the identity of my BETA reader a secret.  
  
Please e-mail me as soon as possible.  
  
Love, bDreamOnForeverb 


End file.
